


Love is a Circus

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-15
Updated: 2004-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian is a ring leader for his circus. What does he do when his new sword swallower is a major hottie?





	Love is a Circus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Hmm this look good" Jusitn said circling the ad in the paper: CIRCUS SEEKS SWORD SWALLOWER. IF YOU ARE YOUNG, HOT, SWORD SWALLOWER PLEASE COME APPLY. ONLY IF YOU ARE NICE THOUGH.

"I am nice" thought Jusitn. "I will go apply." So he did. When he got there he saw two acrobat twin, Vivyanne and Jessikah. They are so beautiful silky long hair and beautiful body. "Listen ok I am your new sword swallower just you wait!" he told them.

"Fine we'll see about that" said Mickey the Clown. "I am the mean clown you will not win."

"Oh yeah??" Justin said, angry. 

"Hi I'm the ring leader is there someone to see me?" said Brian suddenly appearing.

"Yes me I am going to be your new sword swallower don't you think?" Justin laughed.

"Let me see if you can swallow the biggest sword you have" said Brian doubtfuly.

So Justin did. He got a big sword that was huge and lowered it slowly into his mouth sensually. "Ugg" thought Brain, "This is really hot." Then Justin pulled it out slowly and lick his lips. "Hummm I love swallowing BIG SWORDS. It makes me so hard."

"YOU'RE HIRED" said Brian. Then he walked away. "I am busy I gotta go."

"Wow good job" said Vivyanne impressed.

"You are so good I bet you'll fall in love with Brian maybe?" said Jessickah. "He needs a good man!" they all laughed.

"I am the only man Brian needs!" yelled Mickey the clown. "Listen ok I will destroy you!!" But no one heard him!

"I guess I will go find out where I am sleeping" said Justin, picking up all his swords. "Maybe I can sleep with the animals in the barn." He said humbly.

"No come sleep on our floor we will feed you a crust of bread and water" said Jessickah.

"Yes this is a good idea" said Vivyanne.

"Humm well I never thought about it before but OK! I guess we are friend?" Jusitn asked, nervous.

"Definitely friend!" they all laughed together.

"Just wait and I will destroy you" Mickey the clown said watching them walk away. "Just wait!!! DESTROY!!! YOU!!!"


End file.
